Pierre Tessier
[thumb|186px|Pierre Tessier [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Tessier_Pierre.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Pierre Tessier est un acteur français, né le 20 mai 1968. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Ryan Reynolds« Fiche de Pierre Tessier : Doublages, filmographie et interview » sur RS Doublage, consulté le 16 janvier 2011, m-à-j le 23 février 2016., Greg Germann, Dylan Neal, Greg Grunberg, Tim DeKay, Freddie Prinze Jr., Kevin Rahm, Steve Valentine et Justin Kirk ainsi qu'entre autres une des voix de Chris O'Donnell, Billy Zane Justin Long, Joe Flanigan et James Frain. Filmographie Cinéma * 1983 : L'Argent de Robert Bresson * 1989 : À deux minutes près d'Éric Le Hung : le crieur du cinéma * 1990 : Feu sur le candidat d'Agnès Delarive : le bon élève * 1993 : L'Instinct de l'ange de Richard Dembo * 2012 : Populaire de Régis Roinsard : le journaliste championnat de France * 2013 : 16 ans... ou presque de Tristan Séguéla : un journaliste radio * 2015 : Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal de Léo Pons : voix additionnellesCarton du doublage français. (court métrage parodique) Ingénieur du son * 1992 : La Fenêtre de Monique Champagne[http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm-137890/casting/ « Fiche du film français La Fenêtre (1992) - Équipe technique »] sur AlloCiné.fr. * 1992 : Requiem pour un beau sans cœur de Robin Morin[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105235/fullcredits Requiem pour un beau sans cœur] sur IMDb.com. Télévision * 1993 : Le Galopin de Serge Korber : le serveur (téléfilm) Doublage Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Pierre Tessier a assuré le redoublage. Cinéma Films thumb|110px|Ryan Reynolds * Ryan Reynolds dans (13 films) : ** American Party, Van Wilder relations publiques (2002) : Van Wilder ** Harold et Kumar chassent le burger (2004) : l'infirmier ** Service non compris (2005) : Monty ** Blade: Trinity (2007) : Hannibal King ** Mi$e à prix (2007) : l'agent Richard Messner ** La Proposition (2009) : Andrew Paxton ** Green Lantern (2011) : Hal Jordan / Green Lantern ** Échange standard (2011) : Mitch Planko ** Renaissances (2015) : Damian jeune ** Deadpool (2016) : Wade Wilson / Deadpool ** Criminal : Un espion dans la tête (2016) : Bill Pope ** Hitman and Bodyguard (2017) : Michael Bryce ** Deadpool 2 (2018) : Wade Wilson / Deadpool ; lui-même (scène post-générique) ** Pokémon : Détective Pikachu (2019) : inspecteur Pikachu (voix et capture de mouvement) / Harry Goodman thumb|110px|Greg Germann * Greg Germann dans : (7 films) ** Sweet November (2001) : Vince Holland ** Les Pieds sur terre (2001) : Jeremy Sklar ** Super papa (2003) : Jeremy Callahan ** Friends with Money (2006) : Matt ** En quarantaine (2008) : Laxrence ** Prof poids lourd (2012) : le principal Betcher ** En taule : Mode d'emploi (2015) : Peter PennyLe doublage français a été réalisé pour la sortie en VOD du film mais n'est pas présent sur le DVD zone 2. (version française en VOD uniquement) * Chris O'Donnell dans : (5 films) ** Batman Forever (1995) : Dick Grayson / Robin ** Batman et Robin (1997) : Dick Grayson / Robin ** Vertical Limit (2000) : Peter Garrett ** Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (2008) : Jack Kittredge ** Comme chiens et chats : La Revanche de Kitty Galore (2010) : Shane * Bruce Lee2e doublage pour la nouvelle version DVD 2002. dans : (4 films) ** The Big Boss (1971) : Cheng Chao-an ** La Fureur de vaincre (1972) : Chen Zen ** La Fureur du dragon (1972) : Tang Lung ** Le Jeu de la mort (1978) : Billy Lo * Billy Boyd dans : (4 films) ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Communauté de l'anneau (2001) : Peregrin Touque alias Pippin ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours (2002) : Pippin ** Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde (2003) : Barrett Bonden ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi (2003) : Pippin * Billy Zane dans : ** Liens secrets (1997) : Marty Lakewood ** Titanic (1997) : Caledon « Cal » Hockley ** Susan a un plan (1998) : Sam Myers * Seth Green dans : ** Austin Powers 2 : L'Espion qui m'a tirée (1999) : Scott Denfer ** Les Hommes de main (2001) : Johnny Marbles ** Austin Powers dans Goldmember (2002) : Scott Denfer * Ben Chaplin dans : ** Les Âmes perdues (2000) : Peter Kelson ** Le Dragon des mers : La Dernière Légende (2007) : Lewis Mowbray ** Cendrillon (2015) : le père de Cendrillon * Stanley Tucci dans : ** Couple de stars (2001) : Dave Kingman ** Coup de foudre à Manhattan (2003) : Jerry Siegel ** Moi, Peter Sellers (2004) : Stanley Kubrick * Justin Long dans : ** Jusqu'en enfer (2009) : Clay Dalton ** Ce que pensent les hommes (2009) : Alex ** My Movie Project (2013) : Robin * Dominic Cooper dans : ** Une éducation (2009) : Danny ** Dead Man Down (2013) : Darcy ** Need for Speed (2014) : Dino Brewster * Liev Schreiber dans : ** Scream 2 (1997) : Cotton Weary ** Scream 3 (2000) : Cotton Weary * Freddie Prinze Jr. dans : ** Souviens-toi... l'été dernier (1998) : Ray Bronson ** Souviens-toi... l'été dernier 2 (1999) : Ray Bronson * Sean Hayes dans : ** Le Chat chapeauté (2003) : M. Humberfloob ** Rendez-vous avec une star (2004) : Richard Levy « The Shameless » * Armie Hammer dans : ** Blanche-Neige (2012) : le prince Andrew Alcott ** Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros (2013) : John Reid / The Lone Ranger * 1988 : Les Clowns tueurs venus d'ailleurs : Mike Tobacco (Grant Cramer) * 1992 : Des hommes d'honneur : Louden Downey (James Marshall) * 1994 : Richard au pays des livres magiques : Alan Tyler, le père de Richard (Ed Begley Jr.) * 1995 : Alerte ! : le major Salt (Cuba Gooding Jr.) * 1995 : Les Évadés : Tommy Williams (Gil Bellows) * 1995 : Bad Boys : Eddie Dominguez (Emmanuel Xuereb) * 1996 : Twister de Jan de Bont : Dr Jonas Miller (Cary Elwes) * 1997 : Désirs noirs : Belle comme le Diable : Max (Jean-Philippe Fuss) * 1998 : L'Homme au masque de fer : lieutenant André (Edward Atterton) * 1999 : Psycho : Bob Summerfield (Michael Balzary) * 1999 : Trader : Fernando Gueller (Alexis Denisof) * 1999 : Hurricane Carter : Terry Swinton (John Hannah) * 2000 : À l'aube du sixième jour : Johnny Phœnix (Steve Bacic) * 2000 : Première sortie : Adam Webber (Brendan Fraser) * 2000 : Le Bon Numéro : Gig (Tim Roth) * 2001 : Anatomie : Caspar (Sebastian Blomberg) * 2001 : Le Mexicain : Frank (Michael Cerveris) * 2001 : Blow : Derek Foreal (Paul Reubens) * 2002 : La Chute du faucon noir : le médecin US (Corey Johnson) et un pilote d'hélicoptère * 2002 : Fashion victime : Bobby Ray (Ethan Embry) * 2002 : Men in Black 2 : Scrad / Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) * 2002 : Le Dernier Château : Docteur Lee Bernard (Frank Military) * 2002 : Jeux pervers : Adam (Eddie Kaye Thomas) * 2003 : Orange County : Lance Brumder (Jack Black) * 2003 : La blonde contre-attaque : Kevin (Sam Pancake) * 2003 : L'Expérience : Renzel (Lars Gärtner) * 2003 : Freaky Friday : Dans la peau de ma mère : Evan (Willie Garson) * 2004 : Prisonniers du temps : Chris Johnston (Paul Walker) * 2004 : Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours : Bak Mei (Daniel Wu) * 2004 : 2046 : Ah Ping (Siu Ping-lam) * 2004 : Nous étions libres : Max (Peter Cockett) * 2004 : Mémoire effacée : l'extra-terrestre (Linus Roache) * 2005 : Sa mère ou moi ! : Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) * 2005 : Match Point : l'inspecteur Banner (James Nesbitt) * 2005 : Les Aventures de Shark Boy et Lava Girl : le père de Max (David Arquette) * 2005 : Sin City : Lenny / Benny (Scott Teeters) * 2005 : L'Exorcisme d'Emily Rose : Ray (J. R. Bourne) * 2005 : Bleu d'enfer : Reyes (James Frain) * 2006 : Thank You for Smoking : Nick Naylor (Aaron Eckhart) * 2006 : The Grudge 2 : Eason (Edison Chen) * 2006 : A Scanner Darkly : l'annonceur (Mitch Baker) * 2007 : Il était une fois… : Le prince Edward (James Marsden) * 2007 : Ma vie sans lui : Dennis (Sam Jaeger) * 2007 : L'Amour aux temps du choléra : Florentino, jeune (Unax Ugalde) * 2008 : Australia : le capitaine Dutton (Ben Mendelsohn) * 2009 : The Midnight Meat Train : Leon (Bradley Cooper) * 2009 : Obsessed : Hank (Richard Ruccolo) * 2010 : Alice au pays des merveilles : le Lièvre de mars (Paul Whitehouse) * 2010 : Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air : Jonasson (Aksel Morisse) * 2011 : The Lady : Nyo Ohn Myint (Flint BangkokCarton du doublage français sur le DVD zone 2.) * 2011 : Paranormal Activity 3 : Dennis (Christopher Nicholas Smith) * 2013 : White House Down : voix additionnelles * 2013 : Parkland : Robert Edward Lee Oswald Jr (James Badge Dale) * 2013 : Les Amants passagers : Alex Acero, le pilote de l'avion (Antonio de la Torre) * 2013 : Paranoia : Meechum (Julian McMahon) * 2014 : Les Sorcières de Zugarramurdi : Manuel (Jaime Ordonez) * 2014 : Non-Stop : Jack Hammond (Anson Mount) * 2014 : Triple alliance : Phil (Taylor Kinney) * 2014 : Teach Me Love : Gordon jeune (Paul Fox) * 2015 : Charlie Mortdecai : l'inspecteur Alistair Martland (Ewan McGregor) * 2015 : DUFF : Le faire-valoir : M. Fillmore (Chris Wylde) * 2015 : Ant-Man : Darren Cross / Yellowjacket (Corey Stoll) Films d'animation * 1991 : Akira : Yamagata * 2001 : Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains : le prince (troisième doublageDoublé par Harry Stockwell dans la version originale.) * 2001 : Bécassine et le Trésor viking : Edmond * 2002 : Peter Pan 2 : Retour au Pays imaginaire : Edouard * 2003 : Le Château dans le ciel : Muska * 2007 : Bienvenue chez les Robinson : Fritz / Pétunia * 2008 : Volt, star malgré lui : l'agentDoublé par Greg Germann dans la version originale. * 2010 : Marmaduke : RaisinDoublé par Steve Coogan dans la version originale. * 2010 : Megamind : Nounou * 2010 : Alpha et Oméga : HumphreyDoublé par Justin Long dans la version originale. * 2012 : Superman contre l'Élite : Manchester Black * 2012 : Frankenweenie : le père de VictorDoublé par Martin Short dans la version originale. * 2014 : La Grande Aventure Lego : Green LanternDoublé par Jonah Hill dans la version originale. * 2014 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Guerre : Hal Jordan / Green LanternDoublé par Justin Kirk dans la version originale. * 2015 : Dinotrux : Click Clack Télévision Téléfilms thumb|110px|Dylan Neal * Dylan Neal dans : ** Les Ailes du chaos (2005) : Dan Dyrer ** Bats, l'invasion des chauves-souris (2006) : Dan Dyrer ** Le Berceau du mensonge (2007) : Jack Collins ** Dernière Obsession (2008) : Stuart St Clair ** Storm (2009) : Ryan Stewart ** Secrets de famille (2010) : Jason Darcie ** Le Feu de la vengeance (2011) : Brian Warner ** Dangereuse obsession (2011) : Tom Doherty thumb|110px|Billy Zane * Billy Zane dans : ** Cléopâtre (1999) : Marc Antoine ** The Diamond of Jeru (2001) : Mike Kardec ** Barabbas (2012) : Barabbas ** Hannah's Law (2013) : Lockwood * J. R. Bourne dans : ** Aftershock : Tremblement de terre à New York (1999) : Joshua Bingham ** Innocence à vendre (2005) : Malcolm Lowe ** Superstorm (2007) : Lance Resnick * Ryan Reynolds dans : ** Les Galons du silence (1995) : Andy ** Leçons de vie (2005) : Michael « Mr. D » D'Angelo * Greg Germann dans : ** Sauvez le Père Noël ! (2010) : Erikson ** Sex Addicts (2011) : Reeves * Greg Grunberg dans : ** Le Pacte des non-dits (2011) : inspecteur Paul Jackson ** Gagne, perds, aime (2015) : Hal Harrington * 1999 : Morrie : Une leçon de vie : Mitch Albom (Hank Azaria) * 2001 : L'enfant qui ne voulait pas mourir : Dr Neal Kassell (Richard Thomas) * 2001 : Attirance fatale : Qui a tué Anne-Marie F. ? : Gerry Capano (David Hewlett) * 2003 : Un homme pour la vie : Peter Connor (Patrick Dempsey) * 2006 : See Arnold Run : Arnold Schwarzenegger (Roland Kickinger) * 2006 : Magnitude 10,5 : L'Apocalypse : Alec Becker (Peter Outerbridge) * 2007 : Pandemic : Virus fatal : Henry Littlefield (Theo WilsonCarton du doublage français télévisuel.) * 2008 : Mon mariage avec moi : Colin (Paul Popowich) * 2009 : Pluie acide : M. Doren (Richard Ian Cox) * 2010 : Riverworld : Judas Caretaker (Alan Cumming) * 2010 : La Clinique du cœur : Le Choix d'un père : Peter Plank (Timothy Peach) * 2011 : À la rescousse de Noël : M. Sotherbi (David O'Donnell) * 2011 : Les Sorcières d'Oz : Nick Chopper (Billy Boyd) * 2011 : Les demoiselles d'honneur s'en mêlent : lieutenant Henry Kent (David Clayton Rogers) * 2011 : Contagious : Rufus (Damian Walshe-Howling) * 2012 : L'Intouchable Drew Peterson : Jeff Aberdeen (Jonathan Scarfe) * 2012 : Panique sur Seattle : Jacob Stinson (Martin Cummins) * 2013 : L'Enfant de personne : Dave Tanner (Fritz Karl) * 2013 : Une maman, des papas : Gregor Kiefer (Rüdiger Klink) * 2015 : Jim Henson's Turkey Hollow : Ron Emmerson (Jay Harrington) Séries télévisées * Greg Germann dans (14 séries) : ** Ally McBeal (1997-2002) : Richard Fish (112 épisodes) ** Desperate Housewives (2006) : Jim Halverson (saison 2, épisode 12) ** Eureka (2006) : Warren King (saison 1, épisodes 1 et 2) ** In Case of Emergency (2007) : Sherman Yablonsky (13 épisodes) ** Les Experts (2009) : George (saison 9, épisode 19) ** Hawaii 5-0 (2011) : Robert Rovin (saison 1, épisode 14) ** Raising Hope (2011-2013) : Dale (3 épisodes) ** Drop Dead Diva (2013) : le juge Zahn (saison 4, épisode 13) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2013) : le directeur adjoint Jerome Craig (3 épisodes, saison 10) ** Murder (2015) : Jared Keegan (saison 1, épisode 7) ** Limitless (2015) : Grady Johnson (saison 1, épisode 8) ** Once Upon a Time (2016) : Hadès (8 épisodes) ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2017) : Gary Lurmax ** Grey's Anatomy (2018) : Dr. Tom Koracick (7 épisodes) thumb|110px|Tim DeKay * Tim DeKay dans (10 séries) : ** Tell Me You Love Me (2008) : David ** The Cleaner (2009) : Neil Mullins (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Les Experts : Miami (2009) : William Campbell ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2010-2015) : agent spécial Peter Burke ** Chuck (2012) : Kieran Ryker (saison 5, épisode 8) ** Body of Proof (2013) : Caleb Banks (saison 3, épisode 3) ** Revenge (2014) : Luke Gilliam (saison 3, épisode 19) ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (2015) : le sénateur Christian Ward (2 épisodes) ** Second Chance (2016) : Duval Pritchard (13 épisodes) ** American Crime (2017) : J. D. Hesby (6 épisodes) thumb|110px|Kevin Rahm * Kevin Rahm dans (9 séries) : ** Desperate Housewives (2007-2012) : Lee McDermott (53 épisodes) ** Scrubs (2007) : Joe Hutnik (saison 7, épisode 1) ** FBI : Portés disparus (2008) : Ryan McAvoy (saison 7, épisode 1) ** Les Experts : Miami (2008) : Dr Sean Loftin (saison 7, épisode 21) ** Three Rivers (2009) : John Warren (saison 1, épisode 8) ** Mentalist (2009) : Brad Elias (saison 2, épisode 13) ** Mad Men (2011) : Ted Chaough (4 épisodes) ** Bates Motel (2015) : Bob Paris (8 épisodes) ** L'Arme Fatale (depuis 2017) : le capitaine Brooks Avery (49 épisodes) thumb|110px|Greg Grunberg * Greg Grunberg dans (8 séries) : ** Felicity (1998-2002) : Sean Blumberg ** Monk (2004) : Jack Leverett (saison 5, épisode 1) ** Heroes (2007-2010) : Matt Parkman ** Hawaii Five-O (2011) : Jeff Morrison ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2012) : Jay Gianukos (saison 6, épisode 12) ** The Client List (2013-2014) : Dale Locklin ** Heroes Reborn (2015) : Matt Parkman ** Flash (2016-2017) : Tom Patterson (2 épisodes) thumb|110px|Jake Weber * Jake Weber dans : (7 séries) : ** Médium (2006-2011) : Joe Dubois (130 épisodes) ** Elementary (2013) : Geoffrey Silver (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Following (2014) : Micah (3 épisodes) ** Hell on Wheels : L'Enfer de l'Ouest (2015) : John Campbell (13 épisodes) ** Tyrant (2016) : Jimmy Timmons (8 épisodes) ** Secrets and Lies (2015-2016) : Dr. Ethan Barrett (3 épisodes) ** Homeland (2017) : Brett O'Keefe (6 épisodes) thumb|110px|Justin Kirk * Justin Kirk dans (7 séries) : ** Weeds (2006-2013) : Andy Botwin (99 épisodes) ** Modern Family (2010-2015) : Charlie Bingham (6 épisodes) ** Tyrant (2014) : John Tucker (10 épisodes) ** Wayward Pines (2015) : Peter McCall (2 épisodes) ** You're the Worst (2016) : Rob (2 épisodes) ** APB : Alerte d'urgence (2017) : Gideon Reeves (12 épisodes) ** Kidding (depuis 2018) : Peter (8 épisodes - en cours) thumb|110px|Steve Valentine * Steve Valentine dans (6 séries) : ** Preuve à l'appui (2002-2007) : Nigel Townsend ** Chuck (2010) : Von Hayes ** Leverage (2012Diffusé en 2014.) : David Lampard (saison 5, épisode 4) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2013) : Billy Lips (saison 7, épisode 5) ** Les Experts (2014) : Gary Korlov ** Major Crimes (2014-2015) : Peter Page thumb|110px|James Frain * James Frain dans (6 séries) : ** 24 heures chrono (2005) : Paul Raines (10 épisodes) ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (2006) : Paul Andrews (saison 2, épisode 8) ** New York, unité spéciale (2009) : Martin Gold (saison 11, épisode 7) ** Les Experts (2010) : Jeffrey Hughes (saison 10, épisode 11) ** Les Experts : Miami (2010) : Richard Ellison (saison 9, épisode 2) ** Star Trek: Discovery (depuis 2017) : Sarek (9 épisodes) * Alan Cumming dans (5 séries) : ** The L Word (2006) : Billie Blaikie ** Deux princesses pour un royaume (2007) : Bug ** The Good Wife (2010-2016) : Eli Gold ** Web Therapy (2012-2013) : Austen Clarke ** Instinct (depuis 2018) : Dr. Dylan Reinhart * Freddie Prinze Jr. dans : (4 séries) ** 24 heures chrono (2001) : Cole Ortiz ** Freddie (2005-2006) : Freddie Moreno ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2011) : Denis Gogolak (saison 5, épisode 3) ** Bones (2014) : agent Danny Beck (2 épisodes) * Joe Flanigan dans : (4 séries) ** First Monday (2002) : Julian Lodge ** Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) : colonel John Sheppard ** Stargate SG-1 (2006) : colonel John Sheppard ** Métal Hurlant Chronicles (2012) : Hondo (saison 1, épisode 5) * Robert Sean Leonard dans : (4 séries) ** Dr House (2006-2013) : Dr James Wilson (174 épisodes) ** The Blacklist (2014) : Frederick Barnes (saison 1, épisode 7) ** New York, unité spéciale (2015-2016) : le procureur Kenneth O'Dwyer (3 épisodes) ** Battle Creek (2015) : Brock (saison 1, épisode 13) * Will McCormack dans : (4 séries) ** Dirt (2007-2008) : Leo Spiller ** Brothers and Sisters (2008-2009) : Ethan Tavis ** US Marshals : Protection de témoins (2008-2009) : Robert O'Conner ** Alphas (2011) : Marcus Ayers (saison 1, épisode 3) * Kevin Alejandro dans : (4 séries) ** Southland (2009-2011) : Nate Moretta (17 épisodes) ** Arrow (2014) : Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood (12 épisodes) ** Grey's Anatomy (2014) : officier Dan Pruitt (2 épisodes) ** Lucifer (depuis 2015) : Dan Espinoza (25 épisodes) * Dylan Neal dans : ** Dawson (1999-2004) : Doug Witter ** Bones (2013) : le lieutenant colonel Ben Fordham (saison 8, épisode 6) ** Motive (2013) : Shawn Mitchell (saison 1, épisode 4) * Nicky Katt dans : ** Boston Public (2000-2004) : Harry Senate ** Le Protecteur (2001-2004) : Evan Piscarek ** Monk (2007) : Sharkey * Paul Popowich dans : ** Destins croisés (2000-2001) : M. Smith (22 épisodes) ** Beautiful People (2005) : Kevin Strong (3 épisodes) ** Flashpoint (2013) : Jake (2 épisodes) * Chris O'Donnell dans : ** The Practice (2003) : Brad Stanfield ** Mon oncle Charlie (2004) : Bill / Jill (saison 1, épisode 18) ** The Company (2007) : Jack McCauliffe * Billy Burke dans : ** Rizzoli et Isles (2011-2013) : agent spécial Gabriel Dean (4 épisodes) ** Revolution (2012-2014) : Miles Matheson ** Zoo (2015-2017) : Dr Mitch Morgan * Rodney Rowland dans : ** Pensacola (1998) : Bobby « Chaser » Griffin ** Esprits criminels (2012) : Doug Summers (saison 7, épisode 14) * Andrew McCarthy dans : ** Kingdom Hospital (2004) : Dr Hook ** DOS : Division des opérations spéciales (2005) : Aaron Gerrity * Jay Harrington dans : ** The Inside : Dans la tête des tueurs (2005) : agent spécial Paul Ryan ** Better Off Ted (2009-2010) : Ted Crisp * Seamus Dever dans : ** American Wives (2008) : Dr Chris « Getti » Ferlinghetti ** Castle (2010-2016) : l'inspecteur Kevin Ryan * D. W. Moffett dans : ** Life Is Wild (2008) : Dr Danny Clarke (13 épisodes) ** Switched (2011-2015) : John Kennish (94 épisodes) * Corey Stoll dans : ** The Strain (2014-2017) : Dr Ephraim Goodweather[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/The%20Strain.html « Fiche du doublage de la série The Strain »] sur Doublage Séries Database.) (46 épisodes) ** The Romanoffs (2018) : Michael Romanoff * 1994-1995 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Peter Rivers (Scott Major) (65 épisodes) * 1994-1998 : Cadfael : frère Jérome (Julian Firth) * 1996-1997 : Burning Zone : Menace imminente : Dr Edward Marcase (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) (11 épisodes) * 1999 : Farscape : le vendeur / grand prêtre (saison 1, épisode 8) * 2000-2002 : Deuxième Chance : Aaron Brooks (Patrick Dempsey) (4 épisodes) * 2000 : Harsh Realm : Mike Pinnochio (D. B. Sweeney) * 2000 : Demain à la une : Miguel Diaz (Luis Antonio Ramos) (saison 4, épisode 5) * 2001 : Action : Peter Dragon (Jay Mohr) * 2001 : Dune : Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen (Matt Keeslar) * 2002 : Frères d'armes : Major Richard D. Winters (Damian Lewis) * 2002 : Scrubs : Nick (Sean Hayes) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2003-2004 : Disparition : Eric Crawford (Andy Powers) * 2003 : Angels in America : Louis Ironson (Ben Shenkman) * 2003 : Charmed : Dumain (Anthony Cistaro) * 2003 : Tru Calling : Compte à rebours : Mark Evans (Kristoffer Polaha) * 2003 : Spy Girls : Jack Wilde (Carlos Jacott) * De 2003 à 2009 : plusieurs doublages dans Monk : ** Jeffrey Sweeney (Patrick Breen) ** J. T. DeMornay (Jordan Liddle) ** Lewis (Maury Sterling) ** Jack Whitman (Nick Offerman) ** Jacob Carlyle (Michael Goorjian) * 2004-2007 : Fortune et Trahisons : Ulrich Gesswein (Roland Koch) * 2004 : Tout est relatif : Philip Stoddard (John Benjamin Hickey) * 2005 : Charmed : Drake (Billy Zane) (3 épisodes, saison 7) * 2005 : Hercule Poirot : Derek Kettering (James D'Arcy) (saison 10, épisode 1 : Le Train bleu) * 2006-2007 : Le Destin de Lisa : Lars von der Lohe (Clayton Nemrow) * 2006-2007 : Big Day : Dr Scott (Eddie McClintock) * 2007 : Les Feux de l'amour : David Chow (Vincent Irizarry) * 2008 : Esprits criminels : Richard Jacobs (Emmanuel Xuereb) (saison 3, épisode 5) * 2010-2015 : Cougar Town : Andy Torres (Ian Gomez) * 2011-2012 : The Secret Circle : Isaac (J. R. Bourne) * 2012 : Suits, avocats sur mesure : Cameron Dennis (Gary Cole) * 2012 : True Blood : Patrick Devins (Scott Foley) (saison 5) * 2012 : Borgen, une femme au pouvoir : Jørgen Hedegaard (Olaf Johannessen) * 2013 : Real Humans : 100 % humain : Hans Engman (Johan Paulsen) * 2013 : Banshee : Dan Kendall (Daniel Ross Owens) * 2013-2016 : The Americans : Frank Gaad (Richard Thomas) * 2013 : The Newsroom : Jerry Dantana (Hamish Linklater) (6 épisodes, saison 2) * 2013 : Les Enquêtes du commissaire Winter : le commissaire Erik Winter (Magnus Krepper) * 2014-2016 : Looking : Dom (Murray Bartlett) * 2014 : Defiance : Miko / Kai (Robin Dunne) (5 épisodes) * 2015 : Homeland : John Redmond (Michael O'Keefe) (8 épisodes, saison 4) Séries d'animation * 1992 : Batman, la série animée : WizardDoublé par Seth Green dans la version originale. (saison 1, épisode 34) * 1999 : Capitaine Fracasse : Justinien de Sigognac / Fracasse * 2001-2014 : Mes parrains sont magiques : Denzel Crocker * 2001-2007 : Jackie Chan : Jackie ChanDoublé par James Sie dans la version originale. * 2005-2006 : Monster : Grimmer * 2010 : Planet Sheen : Nesmith * 2012-2013 : Green Lantern : Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * 2013 : T'choupi à l'école : Papa / François le directeur[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4232308/combined « T'choupi à l'école »] sur IMDb.com * 2013 : Turbo FAST : Turbo Jeux vidéo * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal : Anomen Delryn * Dark Messiah of Might and Magic : Sareth * Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 : sergent Matt Baker * Deus Ex: Human Revolution : Isaias Sandoval * Dead Space : Challus Mercer * Assassin's Creed : voix secondaires dans les missions * Star Wars : Le Pouvoir de la force : Proxy * Company of Heroes : capitaine Mac Kay * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey : Vamon * Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu : Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey * Killzone : Jan Templar * Desperate Housewives : voix secondaires * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Prypiat : voix additionnelles * BioShock 2 : le Magicien dans le mode Multijoueurs * Ground Control II: Operation Exodus : le capitaine Jacob Angelus * Prince of Persia : Les Sables oubliés : le Prince * Fallout New Vegas : arcade gannon * ObsCure : Kenny Matthews * K 2000: The Game : K.I.T.T. et K.A.R.R. * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : annonceur multijoueur des Rangers * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 : McKnight * Dead Space 3 : Isaac Clarke * Beyond Two Souls : Ryan * League of Legends : Focus sur les champions (Yasuo / Vel'Koz / Kalista / Rek'Sai / Bard / Ekko / Tahm Kench / Kindred) * Dragon Age: Inquisition : l'inquisiteur (voix) * Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn : Thancred[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2703036/combined Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn] sur IMDb.com. * Heroes of the Storm : Arthas * 2002 : Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos : Arthas Menethil * 2003 : Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne : Arthas Menethil * 2004 : World of Warcraft : Arthas Menethil * 2012 : Spec Ops: The Line : capitaine Martin Walker * 2013 : Injustice : Les Dieux sont parmi nous : Green Lantern et Flash * 2013 : Bioshock Infinite : Tombeau Sous-Marin : Sander Cohen * 2017 : Injustice 2 : Flash et Black Adam * 2017 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Dishonored : La Mort de l'Outsider : Shan Yun * 2017 : Assassin's Creed Origins : Dioclès * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : voix additionnelles * 2018 : World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth : Arthas * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Euripide * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * 2020 : Warcraft III: Reforged : Arthas Menethil Chanson * Ulysse dans l’''Oratorio Odyseus'' de Cyril Lohbrunner et Hélène Suignard-Larvor. * Dans Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi, lors de la scène durant laquelle Pippin doit chanter pour le repas de l'intendant Denethor. * Dans Il était une fois, il chante avec Rachel Pignot la chanson Un baiser. Notes et références Liens externes * Pierre Tessier sur IMDb.com * Voxographie détaillée de Pierre Tessier sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Pierre Tessier sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Pierre Tessier sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Pierre Tessier (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Pierre Tessier (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Interview de Pierre Tessier sur YouTube (propos recueillis par Laurent Billeter de Baka News Network, le 11 septembre 2016) Tessier Pierre Tessier Pierre